Musashi Tomoe (Disambiguation)
, the original 1974 anime, Armageddon, and the original manga.]] Musashi Tomoe (巴武蔵 Tomoe Musashi) refers to several major characters across the continuity of Getter Robo, all of who play a key role as a founding member of the Getter Team. Often acting as the pilot of the Getter Machine Bear and the lead pilot of Getter 3, most incarnations of Musashi depict him as a stout yet strong judo practitioner, with a boisterous personality, a large appetite, and a big heart filled with compassion, care, and loyalty to his friends. His loyalty for his friends is great enough that he often sacrifices himself so that his companions can survive, and is often succeeded by Benkei Kuruma following these heroic sacrifices. Being well versed in Judo, they often incorporate their martial arts into their piloting styles, with their signature move being the powerful throwing technique known as the ''Daisetsuzan Oroshi ''(大雪山おろし). Character List * Musashi Tomoe (Manga): A wandering practitioner of Judo who at first fails to meet the requirements to pilot Getter Robo, but later joins the team after proving himself in a crisis. * Musashi Tomoe (TV): The former captain of the Judo team, he becomes a Getter pilot alongside his classmates in order to combat the threat of the Dinosaur Empire. * Musashi Tomoe (Armageddon): A veteran of the Moon Wars and a skilled Getter Pilot, he serves as a close friend to fellow pilot and successor Benkei Kurama, and was the first adoptive guardian of Genki Saotome. * Musashi Tomoe (Daikessen!): A pilot of the Getter Robo, unlike other incarnations he survives all battles that he would normally die from. * Musashi Tomoe (Devolution): A pilot who was originally believed to have died and recruited by the Saotome Institute to fight the Devolved. In addition, there are various characters who take after Musashi and incorporate some of his key traits: * Benkei Musashibō: A hedonistic and boisterous monk named after the very same monk in Japanese history and folklore, this character displays traits of both Musashi and Benkei, and joins the Getter Team after his adoptive family of monks are killed by the Oni. * Musashi: A teenage girl who joins the government group known as GETTER, serving as one of the pilots of the Getter Robo and fighting against the threat known as Idea. Trivia * Musashi, and by extension his successor Benkei, are named and modeled after the legendary monk of Japanese folklore Musashibo Benkei, who served as a servant and loyal companion of the samurai Minamoto no Yoshitsune. As legends describe, his loyalty was so great that he single-handedly stood guard over his masters stronghold while he prepared ritual suicide, and Benkei, repeatedly pierced by wave after wave of arrows, stood tall and vigilant, and successfully allowed his master to commit seppuku. These elements of strength and loyalty are seen in both Musashi and Benkei. * In addition to his stout strength and durability, Musashi is humorously described as having a highly resilient stomach due to his "intense training on Mt. Daisetsuzan". This is first seen in a special chapter entitled "Go for it, Musashi!", included in reprints of the original Getter Robo Manga, where Musashi takes on an invading Mechasaurus alone, as he is the only member of the entire Saotome Institute not afflicted with food poisoning. Category:Disambiguation Pages